To Love Again
by MarvelSuperHero
Summary: Millie, she is nothing but a witch from London returning from a war. Shes been on adventures with the Golden Trio. Shes been playing pranks with the Twins. Her life was perfect. Until the war... Her love of life died she doesn't think she can love again. Not after Fred Weasley. Maybe a certain King can change that?


**I do not own Hobbit or Harry Potter**

**This is AU- Dumbledore's granddaughter falls into Middle Earth after the final battle at Hogwarts. **

* * *

** Millie POV**

I looked over to my best friend. "I am happy that you're alive." George says. He engulfs me into a hug. "You're like a sister to me." I laughed. "A little sister!" He said. "Dude! I don't like to be called Little. I am just younger than you by two months!" I stare at the tall Ginger. "Do you not ever think that you are freakishly tall?" I asked, he was at least 5'11. I was 5'8. Which is pretty tall. "I have to see if Harry is okay." I pulled myself away from George's grip. I see Harry and give him a hug. "Are you alright?" I asked, Me Being the responisble one. He laughed. "I am fine.I have to see Hermione and Ron." I nodded.

I guess I should pack. I mean... I'm going to live with George, AS A FRIEND, since My grandfather died after the year I left. You may not know me. But I am a witch. I am like Hermoine but Hermoine is more intellengent than me. I was sorted in Gryffindor. I am the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. My birthday is on June 13th. Wait, why I am telling you this? I mean if you carried on reading the story maybe you would know more About me. I went to my old room in Hogwarts. I am surprised grand dad left it untouched.

I grabbed a backpack and casted a Extension Charm. I stuffed my clothes, my pictures of my friends and family. And a sword. Yes I know how to do sword fighting. It was a christmas gift when I was in my first year. I also received a bow and arrows. GrandFather told me his brother got it for me. It was made by elves. I always wanted to meet my grandUncle. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah...

I also put my money in there. I guess I'm done. I slung it over my shoulder and left. I was walking back to the great hall when I bump into George. "Hey! I was going to meet up with you." I said. "Well, you ready?" I nodded. "Lets go." He said a bit odd. "You better run." George's voice turned girlish. "Pansy." I growled. "What? Scared? You are so gullible!" She said pointing her wand. "And I thought the bad part was over." I muttered as I ran through the forest as I hear laughter fading.

Until I crashed into a strange man. Who looked a bit younger than my grandfather. "Sorry." I said bowing my head in shame. "Don't be, do you know were you are?" The old man said, I rose an eyebrow. "Mate, I just ran for at lease 10 minutes from a manic girl tryin to kill me. I don't bloody take notice!" I said shouting. "Calm down. Come in here and I'll try to explain." I wide-eye him. Do you think I would go with some strange person.

"Don't worry, I am your grandfather's brother. The one who gave you the weapons for Christmas." He explained. I smiled. "THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I repeated. He laughed. "No worry child. Now. You must be confuse, let me explain." As I climbed on to his cart. "You are in middle-earth. Different from your world. We have elves, trolls, dwarves, men, dragons And wizards." I smiled. "Do they have goblins?" I asked. Just wondering. He nodded. "They are not very nice ones. There are Orcs and Wargs." I gulped, they do not sound friendly. As he continued to explain, and I have to pay attention, we arrive at this place.

"Um, Uncle? Where are we?" I asked. Gripping my wand which was in my back pocket. "Bree, we are meeting someone here." I nodded. "Uncle? How do you do your magic?" Noticing he doesn't have a wand. But a staff. "With this." I rose an eye brow as if he was mad. Which he is in his own way. "I believe you use a wand." I nodded. "May I see?" I slowly nodded and gave my wand. "Its Ashwood, 12 and a half inches. With dragon heartstrings." I said. It was a long and glossy wand. The colour was white, different to others.

"Very Beautiful." He commented. I realise it was heavy raining. But I don't mind the rain as often. England has a lot of rain! He and I climbed out of the cart and enter a inn? Like leaky cauldron. I see men dancing and being far too loud. They must be bloody drunk. I stood next to a piler. As Gandalf was talking to a short dude. I sighed as Gandalf motion to me to come, as the short guy kept his eye on me. "Thorin, meet my grand neice, Milie." I smiled and offered my hand. "Pleasure to meet you." I nodded as he shook my hand.

"Your Uncle, wants you to join the company." Thorin said. I gave Uncle a glare. I shrugged."What's in it for me?" I asked. "As King under the mountain, gold will be rewarded." He said majestically. I force myself to not to rolly my eyes. "Alright. But it isn't for your gold. Now can I please ask what is bloody going on?" Thorin was shocked. that I cursed. Gandalf Just stare at Thorin as Thorin cleared his throat. "We are reclaiming my home back from a terrible dragon." I rose an eye brow. "Where are you from?" He finally say. "London, in a different dimension. My Grandfather brought me to grow up there to keep away from the harmful things, though I am still surrounded by them back at home."

He nodded. "So other than your magic, what is your weapon of choice?" I furrowed my eyes trying to remember. I have terrible memory. "Oh! A sword and a bow and arrows." He gave me a look. I couldn't read since he looks like a guy with no bloody emotion. He patted me. "I will see you in three days." He said lifting his hood up. As he left Uncle turned to me. "What do you think of the leader?" He asked as we walked back to the cart. I shrugged. "To early to say, but he is oddly attractive." Then I noticed what I said, I covered my mouth. Uncle chuckled. "Do you not have anyone in your life?" He asked as we started to move.

I sighed then shrugged. "After Granddad died. I guess my friends has been there. The twins George and Fred were my partners in crime but Fred died in the battle. Their family was my second family, they fed me and care for me. Then theres Harry and Hermione. They are like reckless yet witty little cousin." I laughed at the memory of me and them two. Uncle stared at me. "Was there anyone who ever bothered you?" I thought for a moment.

"Pansy, She hates me because I befriended Draco, her little sex toy." I rolled my eyes. "Then there's the ignorant ravenclaws. Slytherins as well but Draco." I said. "I love the word Draco since it means Dragon." I smirked. "You may not like this dragon." Gandalf spoke. "So then, where are we going?" I search the Wet road. "Back to home. Which is not far from here." I nodded and lied back. "May I sleep?" I asked, politely as my eyelids were already giving up. "Sleep well." He said, as the world just disappeared from me.


End file.
